Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to communication networks. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, embodiments of the invention provide improvements in authentication and other security features for communications with Internet of Things (IoT) devices.
Description of the Related Art
Internet of Things (IoT) devices are physical electronic devices, typically with a sensor or actuator, that are connected to a communication network. An IoT device may be stationary in use, for example in a home appliance or piece of manufacturing equipment. An IoT device can also be a mobile device, or used in a mobile device, for instance deployed in an automobile. A growing number of IoT device applications exist in consumer, industrial, energy, transportation, military, and other market segments.
Known loT device applications generally have shortcomings related to risk of unauthorized access. One reason for this is that loT devices are supplied by many different manufacturers, often targeting a narrow application space. As a result, loT devices have diverse operating systems and configurations. Security standards for loT devices are lacking. An improved system and method for secure loT device communications that can be applied to a wide range of applications is urgently needed.